Hollow fiber membranes are used to filter a variety of fluids. However, there is a need for hollow fiber membranes that provide high throughput performance.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.